Really Really
by kkattapiya
Summary: SKY WITCH,NIGGAS!11! Awkward princess uncertain without her shirt.


**After Sky Witch, how could I not write something? I mean, now they are cannon and any comment against it is invalid.**

**THAT'S MY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIPP! ( Ò_Ó)**

* * *

**REALLY, REALLY**

Moving her fingers through the strings of the bass axe, Marceline was floating over her bed at the afternoon. She was unaware of what was going on in the Candy Kingdom. Its pink clouds don't help to enlighten the mood of the kingdom. And it wasn't the candy people's fault – actually, it wasn't anyone's fault: suddenly, things started getting wrong and no one would be able to guess Marceline, the Vampire Queen, has something to do with it. Of course she's kinda troublemaker but hanging out with Finn and Jake lately made her enjoy a laid-back life style, without killings or messing communities. That was surprisingly nice from the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, Nightosphere's big cheese.

The sun was almost all rested when our vampire lady decided to play basketball with Ice King. After Sky Witch's events, she finally got her Hambo back. _"Perhaps"_, she thought, _"Hambo'll be able to remind Simon of something… Anything."_.

"Look, Ice King", she said, stretching her thin arms with the teddy bear in both hands. In front of her, the Ice King stared at the doll. Frowning a little, it looked like he was heavy thinking before look at Marceline.

"What's that horrible thing? Are you trying to scare me? That's no fun at all."

Marceline cracked in laughter. Even Ice King noticed there was too much sadness in that smile of her, however, he ignored it and stole the basketball Marcie's holding and made a score.

"Ha!"

"You win, Ice King. As always.", she smiled again – a sincere one this time.

While he was celebrating his victory, Gunter came from nowhere and somehow made himself understandable enough to Ice King hurry to his castle. Marceline bet some princess got lost in the icy kingdom.

"Yeah. Alone again", she said to herself. Floating, the vampire grabbed some red clothes and headed to the bathroom. She assumed she could spend some time in the bath tub planning what useless things she might do now that Simon has left.

In the end it was a quick shower. Everything she'd do was watching some horror movies to enjoy the night.

She got out of the bath while wearing her red shirt.

"Tch! Damn shirt, where's the head's hole? Urgh!"

She heard footsteps.

It didn't take too long to feel two hands helping her put the shirt in its right place, finally allowing her to see crystal clear.

"Hey, Pee bubs. 'sup?"

"I saw your tummy."

"I hope my tummy's where it's supposed to be, haha. So, wha'sup?"

"I went in your household, sneak into your room and catch you defenseless.", her voice were more bored than the usual.

"The point, please."

"_You_ should be more careful."

Marceline didn't believe in her ears. Was that even real? Bubblegum went all the way down to her cave to scold her? Whoever would dare to trespass the vampire queen's territory, she would handle. She could take this opportunity to throw her inner anger at the person annoying her but PB is PB, so…

"I'll be more careful.", she said, standing her pinky finger in front of Bubblegum, who laced her own pinky finger with hers.

Marceline didn't put them apart, though.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on or I'mma yank it from ya?"

Princess Bubblegum gave no verbal answer. Marceline just found her slowly falling against her and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. PB didn't even notice Marcie had floated them to the bed and placed the smaller one above her slim cold body.

"What's happening, Bonnie?", she asked in a low voice, "I thought you came here to spend some quality time or whatever."

Bonnibel only talked when Marceline started caressing her head.

"Why did you take a shower?"

"Because I had a basketball match earlier – and you didn't answer my question, by the way."

"You idiot" whispered the princess and then sank her head in the vampire's red shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Idiot, idiot…"

Princess Bubblegum was making no sense that day. Marceline decided to take the sarcasm road to deal with her pampered friend.

"Now it's my fault I'm not stinking?"

"Back at Maja's place.", _"Oh. Ignored."_, "When I got Hambo's for you. I trade something for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"That douchebag, Ash, he sold Hambo in legal ways. I couldn't just steal your teddy bear. I mean, we have _laws_, you know?"

She kept talking before Marceline makes up a sentence.

"So I made things legally. That shirt of yours I used to sleep with. I gave to her-"

"What!"

"So you could have Hambo again! And I'm not here to complain about it. Really! But that was one of the worst decisions I made. You have no idea…"

Marceline didn't know what to say. She just kept looking at PB's eyes when she straightens her back to look at the vampire queen, showing her face at last.

"I- I wore that shirt for years and it kinda, kind of…"

"'Kind of'?"

She inhaled deeply.

"It kinda makes me feel secure."

She had no idea how but such fever-pitching heat came up to her face, spreading when she heard those words. Those words in that docile voice.

"Bonnie…"

"'I'm waking up without it now and things are going bad, pretty bad. I mean, not even the Candy Orphanage's kids are cheering me up to work for my people! Do you know how risky is that? I love them all and if I fail Earl may wants to take my place, and-"

"Bonnie-"

"Just shut up, Marceline!"

"Oh. Do go on."

Clearing her throat, she continues:

"After taking care of Maja, without my dearest possession, I can't deal with basic problems. That's so plop-dumps and waggle-sags that I realized I had to be selfish and cometoyoutofeelemotionallysecureagain."

"Come again?!"

"If I don't have you by my side everyday as a shirt, I feel lost, Marceline! What you did to me!"

Marceline didn't answer. She was speechless. The Bonnibel she thought she knew was always so strong, bossy and brave but in front of her, in her knees on the mattress was a whole other girl. A fragile, scared one. How could she not protect her? How could she not bend herself and catch that pinky broken doll with her arms, lifting her up until she places her head in the crook of her neck, as it was fit for that?

The tears Bubblegum was crying weren't red for sure, but Marceline didn't mind and sucked them all right before they start to fall down to the girl's cheeks. She wouldn't allow the sadness to spread all over her girl.

"My girl…", she whispered, cupping the princess's face with her hands so she could she her crystal clear. Bonnibel clenched her hands in the red shirt's hem and kept her eyes closed. How embarrassing it was to go all the way there and cry like a child? She, governor of a whole kingdom, crying and feeling insecure. Perhaps, Earl would make a better leader? Perhaps all her insecurities would vanish if she goes to 13 again. And perhaps the age isn't the solution. That tender touch against her small lips just blocked all the "dark feelings", as Peppermint called them when she was a scared soon-to-be ruler.

Her mouth created life on its own and began to cooperate with Marceline's ministrations. The lips touched each other a second time, innocently. Bonnibel felt Marceline looking at her and as a request were made, she half-opened her mouth allowing a slick tongue dive in a marvelous exploration, pressing her against the vampire's well-toned yet soft body.

They've known each other for a long, long time. Abadeer's daughter has watched Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum since her childhood, through her troubled adolescence trying to be a normal kid and preparing herself for royal business. Eventually they hang out – one day even going to a tour trip together as Bonnie was their manager. Marceline had seen Bubblegum becomes the leader she's now, and struggled to keep close even after knowing Ice King and the girl's quarrels. She unknowing allowed a unique feeling makes its way inside that once pinned soul. Now she just wants to shelter the little one she watched becoming a great young woman.

_"How stupid of you, Bonnie"_, she thought exploring not only the girl's mouth but imaginary sculpting her humanoid (but sweeter) body with the tip of her fingers.

_"How stupid of you thinking you'd fail on anything. After all the time I saw you fighting for a better place, for a better world…"_

"Making me,", she trailed Bubs's neck with her nose, "a better creature…"

_"Do you really,"_

PB's body was too reddish to not suck it.

_"really, really,"_

Her senses went crazy. Her eyes got blank.

"Marci…?"

_"really really, really,"_

The vampire's fangs showed up, gently finding their way on that pink skin.

_"really really"_

Bonnie tightly closed her eyes, waiting what's coming to come when Marceline deepen her teeth in her collar bone.

_"really,"_

She felt weak but at the same time like reaching the Rock Candy Mountains' top.

_"really think I'd let you down?"_

_…_

* * *

"Why?", she asked. Bonnibel wanted to fully feel Marceline holding her under the blankets.

"'Why' what, princess?"

"Why did you stop?"

Marceline knew what PB was talking about. Not releasing her from the embrace, she moved herself forward so she was able to see the princess's face better. She noticed the girl was with the eyes closed so let her still wet hair touch those pink cheeks, making herself noticeable.

"I may have hurt you."

"How so?"

"That's the way I feed myself. You're sorta my prey back then,", Marcie kissed the back of her neck, "and I wanted no harm. That's it.".

The girls stayed like that for a while. Marceline stared at the perfection in her arms while Bonnie played with their hands – the palm of them fits so well that it seems they were meant to be. It is funny the way they fit almost perfectly and PB laughs about it every now and then.

The sky was getting bright when Marceline spoke again.

"Are you feeling better, Pee bubs?"

"Yeah. I think I fully charged myself of you. Even though who drank the red from my pink body was you."

"You always put things in inappropriate ways, y'know that?"

"Yesh."

They laughed.

"Somebody should slow it down."

"Slow down what?"

"The sun.", Bonnie points the daylight coming from the window, "I'll have to go back before The Guardians come up."

"I can bring them all down.", confident Marcie said. Bubblegum laughed and rolled up to stare back at her.

"I know.", she kissed Marcie's blushed cheek, "But you're being such good girl. I want no trouble for you."

"And being such good girl gives me some reward?"

"May", the hold around her got stronger, "be?"

"More visits outta blue?"

"Those are not even rewards, you silly. I _need_ that."

"And I need too."

"Need what?"

"Glob, Bonnibel. You got it."

"I don't."

"Urrgh…", she closes her eyes, biting her lips, "I need ya, Bonnie. I need you too. And that's why I won't give you a new shirt anymore."

"But how can I sleep without it?", she stormed. Could Marceline be that mean?

Holding Bonnie's hips, slipping down under the blanket, she said smiling:

"Just leave the window open every night."

* * *

**Your review is more than appreciated :))**

**Thanks, doki dude. I correct the sentence you pointed.**


End file.
